60 Second
by Anti Mainstream
Summary: [OneShoot] Baekhyun, Malam Natal dan Chanyeol yang belum juga datang. Dia hanya tidak mau tau bagaimana Chanyeol pergi dan dunianya yang pasti akan berubah setelah 60 detik. Chanbaek!BL.
Salju berjalan turun pelan menutupi permukaan bumi. Malam natal akhirnya datang. Tanggal 24 Desember dan sekarang jam menunjukkan jarum pendek di sekitar angka enam. Pria itu disana. Bernama Baekhyun, dan dia masih berusia duapuluh lima tahun. Hidupnya cukup menyedihkan namun tak cukup menyedihkan hingga ia selalu mengurungkan diri jika beniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia ingat dia nyaris gila karena penyangkalan dalam dirinya tentang hidupnya dan dia benar-benar gila apabila menerimanya.

Pria dengan surai Kemerahan itu menatap dalam pada anak anjing yang kini berdiri dalam dunianya. Perut hingga punggungnya terikat pita merah. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak kepala bayi anjing di hadapannya. Tersenyum tipis dan fantasinya mulai bermain di sana. Bayangan ketika kekasihnya berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum kepadanya dan mengucapkan selamat natal di telinganya. Mebisikkan kalimat-kalimat mesra sampai salju menumpuk di atas rambutnya.

Berselang beberapa waktu bersama lamunannya, pria itu akhirnya bangkit, mengambil _Jacket_ tebal dan memakainya. Dengan anak anjing yang kini dalam gendongannya, dia melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke tempat itu, kekasihnya berjanji dan dia yakin separuh jiwanya tidak akan lari kemana-mana.

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ceritaku milik semua.

Summary: Baekhyun, Malam Natal dan Chanyeol yang belum juga datang. Dia hanya tidak mau tau bagaimana Chanyeol pergi dan dunianya yang pasti akan berubah setelah 60 detik. Chanbaek!BL.

Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, Typos, Author baru.

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

─ **Present**

 **60 Seconds**

 _ **24 Desember 2014, 16:55 KST**_

"Yakk Park Chan!" Chanyeol menoleh dengan ekspresi _innocent_ nya. Pria itu berlagak bodoh dan Baekhyun selalu lupa kalau Chanyeol adalah sumber segala ulah "Kenapa Kau melepasnya" pria berambut merah muda itu merengek. Tidak terima ketika hasil karyanya yang ia buat hampir empat jam penuh malah dihancurkan dalam beberapa hitungan detik oleh pisang mesum datar yang bahkan selalu dingatkan cara berekspresi.

Chanyeol mengerjab, menunjukkan ke bola-bola hiasan pohon natal dengan ekspresi yang lebih datar "Aku pikir akan menyenangkan kalau kita menghiasnya berdua"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam "Aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi siang, tapi kaunya saja yang tidur seperti mayat. Pokoknya tanggung jawab! Aku mau kau mengembalikannya seperti semula dan aku tidak akan membantumu karena aku mau membuat kue"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik dinding dapur. Pria itu mengeluh sekali melalui helaan nafas berat "Harusnya aku mengajaknya ke taman, duduk dibawah langit dan salju lalu menciumnya sampai rasa manis bibirnya habis" mesumnya kumat dan dipikirannya yang ada bukan hanya menciumnya, tapi mencumbunya hingga bibir kekasihnya habis.

Menghela nafas panjang yang kedua kalinya, pria itu mulai bergerak. Mencampakkan pohon natalnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun yang ngambek. Karena Park Chanyeol yang ngambek adalah bencana besar bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Honey"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengocok telur dan gula halus "Aku yakin kau tidak menyentuh pohon natalku, ParkChan"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri atau aku akan memaksakannya hingga pohon natalmu patah, Baby Smurf" pria itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang permen kapasnya sementara Baekhyun memasang tampang _terserahmu saja_ "Kau tidak berniat kencan denganku, _prince_?"

"Aku yakin kau mulai terserang demam musim dingin" Baekhyun menyindir karena tumben ParkChan kesayangannya tiba-tiba berlaku manis.

Si rambut _dirty_ platina terkekeh, dibenamkannya kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma asam dari sana "Aromamu selalu bisa mebuatku gila, sayang"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Kau mau mengetesku? Aku tau kau belum melihatku mandi dari pagi"

"Kau juga mau mengetesku?" Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun hingga membuat empunya leher menjerit sadis.

"Kenapa kau menjilatnya?!" Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol lalu memukul kepala bocah itu dengan pergelangan tangannya yang tidak kotor.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar "Rasa lemon" gumamnya lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bengong tidak mengerti.

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

 **60 Seconds**

 _ **24 Desember 2015, 18:33 KST**_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap setiap etalase toko yang dilewatinya. Tangannya ia angkat dan ia melihat sebuah arloji dengan kaca yang retak di pergelangan tangannya "Setengah tujuh" gumamnya. Menghela nafas panjang dan dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebelah tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh anak anjingnya dan jemari tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kaca-kaca etalase yang dilewatinya.

Beberapa saat ia hanya berjalan dan memandang, kini ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah kedai _ice cream_. Senyum yang lebih lebar tersemat, ia lalu mengambil beberapa langkah memasuki kadai tersebut dan duduk tepat di samping jendela besar kedai. Menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya yang ia kepalkan, kemudian menatap ke luar dan lampu-lampu natal kembali masuk ke retinanya.

"Selamat Sore, bisa saya tulis pesanan anda tuan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada pelayan dengan note di tangannya.

"Ya" Pria dengan rambut kemerahan itu menegakkan tubuhnya " _Ice Cream_ rasa pisang stroberinya satu"

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Baekyun lalu kembali menatap pria dua puluh lima tahun itu "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja"

Setelah membungkuk sekilas, sang pelayan pun undur diri, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menunduk dan kembali mengusak bulu anak anjingnya "Masih ada banyak waktu" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu kembali menatap jalanan di balik kaca sampingnya. Memejamkan matanya dan setetes air mata merangkak turun di pipinya "Aku merasa kosong, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa"

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

 **60 Seconds**

 _ **24 Desember 2014, 17:38 KST**_

Baekhyun menyaruk salju di depannya deangan mood yang super buruk. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas sebelum meraih tangan kanan pria itu dan menggenggamnya erat "Jangan rusak malam natal dengan bibirmu yang manyun, Baek. Santa nanti malas masuk kamarmu"

Si pria yang lebih mungil semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya super sebal sebelum melirik Chanyeol tajam "Tidak ada pohon natal untuk besok" kesalnya "Dan kau menghancurkan kueku".

"Hanya pohon natal dan kue, kita bisa melemburnya nanti malam untuk besok pagi" Lalu pria yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya "Kita terbiasa begadang, lalu apa yang salah jika kita menikmati malam natal berdia dengan kue, pohon natal, dan satu kecupan panas"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis "Apa diotakmu hanya ada porno dan porno?" pria itu lalu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi berjalan tepat di depan Chanyeol sementara kakinya beralih melangkah mundur. Menyamakan langkah Chanyeol yang maju agar tidak menabraknya "Kenapa kau mesum sekali?!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil. Pria dengan rambut _dirty_ platina itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga jatuh ke dalam dekapannya "Karena kau selalu mebuatku gila setiap saat" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Baekhyun membuat yang lebih pendek langsung bergidik geli.

Baekhyun melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dengan kasar sebelum menendang tulang kering pria itu "Sialan" sautnya ketus, terbalik dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Kau manis sekali, Baek" kekeh Chanyeol mengecup cepat pipi merona Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian menarik Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman di dekat mereka "Kau mau _Ice Cream_?"

Mata redup Baekhyun langsung berbinar seketika "Stroberi?"

"Dan Pisang" Chanyeol menyahut menambahkan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya "Tunggu lima menit, akau akan kembali"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar. Mambayangkan bagaimana lelehan stroberi memenuhi bibirnya dan membuat moodnya naik beberapa kali lipat. Jangan tanya kenapa pada musim dingin seperti sekarang, mereka malah menikmati es krim yang jelas memiliki temperature yang rendah.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan dua _cone_ _ice cream_ sesuai dengan janjinya, mereka berwarna merah muda dan kuning cerah yang tercampur bagaikan lukisan abstrak yang begitu manis

"Ini.." si _dirty_ platina menyerahkan se- _cone_ pada permen kapas merah mudanya yang disambut hangat oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang kusuka , Park Chan" girangnya kemudian.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dengan jemari yang ia usakan pada helaian merah muda di kepala Baekhyun "Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik seperti mengingat sesuatu. Anak itu tersenyum misterius sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya bingung "Tunggu satu menit saja. Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk malam natal kita tahun ini" nak itu menyerahkan _ice cream_ nya kepada Baekhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Yakk! Park Chan!" Baekhyun memekik sementara Chanyeol mulai menghilang. Anak itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di taman kota itu. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan menatap arloji yang terpasang disana "Tujuh lebih empapuluh enam. Tengah malam masih lama" tersenyum kecil "Tidak apalah jika mala mini aku membuat kue dan menghias pohon natal saja"

"Byun Baek!" Chanyeol memanggil dari seberang jalan membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap pria itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun bisa melihat sebelah tangan Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Pasti kado natal" gumam Baekhyun dengan senyum yang merekah semakin lebar di wajahnya.

Namun, semua berjalan begitu cepat. Ketika ia melihat Chanyeolnya melangkah ke tengah jalan. Semua seperti hitunga detik, ketika tubuh Park Channya terpental karena sebuah mobil menabraknya. Dan waktu seakan berhenti berjalan ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat replika bunga sakura jatuh ke jalan dengan ParkChannya, terlebih ketika warna merah muda dari bunga tersebut menyerap sesuatu berwana merah pekat.

Anak itu mematung─

─Hingga lupa cara bernafas dan mengedipkan matanya.

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

 **60 Seconds**

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Uap hangat langsung mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menatap langit dan awan menggantung pekat menutupi cahaya bulan dan bintang di angkasa. Sekarang ia tengah duduk di taman kota. Tempat dimana Chanyeol menjanjikan kembali padanya. Tempat dimana ia dan Park Channya terakhir kali menikmati dua _cone ice cream_ berdua di malam natal tahun kemarin.

Pria dupuluh lima tahun itu tersenyum, mengusap pelan jaket luar yang menutupi dadanya dan anak anjing dalam dekapannya. Diliriknya arloji di tangannya 19.46 KST dan Chanyeol berjanji akan kembali pada jam 19. 47 KST. Masih menunggu semenit tersebut dan Baekhyun merasa waktu berputar begitu lambat. Anak itu kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Butiran salju perlahan merangkak turu. Jatuh di atas surai merah Baekhyun dan membasahinya. Percayalah, anak itu mulai kedinginan, bahkan tangannya sampai mati rasa. Dadanya mulai sesak dan matanya mulai bekunang-kunang.

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Jam kota berdentang duabelas kali dan Baekhyun tidak peduli. Anak itu menatap hanya kembali arloji retak di tangannya "Dia bilang, aku hanya harus menunggu semenit lagi" gumamnya.

Selang beberapa waktu anak itu mulai melamun, kehilangan dunianya dan tempat berpijaknya sejenak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dibelakangnya dan mebiarkan dinginnya salju mengotori kulitnya yang memucat.

"Baek?"

Suara familiar tiba-tiba masuk ke gendang telinga Baekhyun yang mulai pengang. Suara berat yang dirindukannya sampai membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya seketika itu juga "ParkChan" gumamnya dengan senyum mengembang bebas di wajah ayunya. Dilihatnya pria tinggi itu berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan senyuman sama yang sangat ia rindukan "Kau datang?"

"Eum" yang lebih tinggi mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Ia lalu berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada permen kapasnya "Aku, datang untuk menepati janjiku"

"Kau sangat lama, sampai aku hampir tertidur"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Aku akan membuatmu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak setelah ini"

"Oh Benarkah?" Baekhyun memekik antusias "Aku akan tidur di gendonganmu kan?"

"Eum" si tampan kembali mengangguk "Aku merindukanmu, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya hilang sebelum melingkarkan sebelah lengan bebasnya ke leher Chanyeol "Kau tau aku nyaris gila merindukanmu, ParkChan"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. Tangannya ia gosokkan ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Matanya ia pakukan ke manik coklat yang juga menatapnya berbinar "Kau kedinginan?"

"Eheum" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Channie juga kedinginan" kekehnya menunjukkan anak anjing dalam dekapannya.

"Oh! Tuhan akan menghukumku" saut Chanyeol sebelum menyambar dahi Baekhyun dengan bibirnya lalu menurunkannya ke kedua mata Baekhyun dan memagut bibir merah Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Mereka menikamatinya, menikmati setiap kerinduan yang menyengat hingga ujung jantungnya. Sampai tanpa mereka sadari, tubuh Baekhyun terkulai dan Baekhyun yang lain masih dengan kenikmatannya menerima setiap pagutan Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum lembut "Mau ku gendong?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun langsung melompat begitu saja ke punggung Chanyeol sesaat setelah si tampan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa semenit yang kau janjikan seperti berjalan setahun" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Chanyeol "Rasanya Lamaaaaaa.. Sekali"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Itu karena kau mencintaiku"

"Benarkan?"

"Tentu.."

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri, dengan sosok lain di gendongannya─

"Park Chan.."

"Heumm?"

─dan melangkah pergi─

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Tidak akan"

─Meninggalkan jasad Baekhyun, seekor anak anjing, dan sebuah arloji retak yang telah mati─ arloji yang dipakai Chanyeol dihari terakhirnya.

 **ANTI MAINSTREAM**

 **60 Seconds**

─ **END**

 **A/N** : _OneShoot_ super pendek. Semoga tidak membosankan dan membuat kalian tertidur dan langsung terserang _nightmare_ XD. _Sorry_ banget kalo _feel_ nya lari-lari kaga mau nemplok, gua paling kaga bisa bikin cerita bergenre ginian, tapi lagi belajar. Alurnya aneh kaga sihh? Kecepetan kaga? Uaaa… Maafin banget kalo kaga muasin. Gua masih banyak belajar :v Maaf juga buat _typos_ nya yang bertebaran dan _death chara_ yang kaga ada tragis-tragisnya :v btw, kalo lu ngrasa cerita ini kayak MV Miracle In December, gua memang nyuplik beberapa adegan dari sana.. hehehehe XD

 _Thanks_ buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita abal gua.. dan yang terakhir..

Eonnideul, Oppadeul, Noonadeul, Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul.. Review jebal juseyooooo :v :v

Jan lupa juga Follow sama Favoritenya juga ya.. I Love U, guys Yehet Yehet Yehet!

 **Salam**

 **Anti-Mainstream**


End file.
